The Phone Call
by nebula2
Summary: When Nate gets a phone call from his brother he isn't sure what to expect. Is his brother in over his head? Yes I already know I'm awful at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine just borrowing. Please don't sue

AN: Just recently started watching them when Bravo picked it up. Only seen first and begining of the second episodes. This story takes place somewhere around the end of the first and begining of the second season although not in between any particular episodes.

If any one reads this and wants me to continue posting it let me know as I'm not sure if anyone even reads in this category and I don't want to waste my time posting it here if no one is going to read it. In other words - Please review. Constructive cristicism is welcome and will be taken into consideration.

* * *

"Just ignore it," Brenda whispered as Nate reached for his phone which was ringing. They had been making out and she was not at all happy to hear the phone ringing.

Nate considered doing just that. He picked the phone up, ready to hit the ignore button when he notice the name on the screen - Dave. His brother rarely called him and when he did it was usually job related. Nate glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. Not even Dave would bother him about work this late at night. In fact, Dave would never call him this late period unless something was wrong.

"I need to take this," he told Brenda, who sighed and moved off of his lap. She sat on the couch next to him and curled her feet up underneath her as Nate flipped his phone open. "Hey Dave, what's up?" Nate asked. Brenda could tell right away from Nate's face something was wrong. His next words would have given it away if his face hadn't. "Whoa . . . Dave calm down. I can't understand a word your saying." . . . "Okay where are you?" . . . " Is there anything around you?" . . . "Dave what was that, I couldn't understand you." . . . "Okay, just stay there, I'm on my way," Nate said hanging up the phone.

"Nate what's wrong?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Nate told her standing up and grabbing his keys off the coffee table. "He's so upset he was kind of hard to understand."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. If your there, Dave will just close up. I won't get anywhere with him. Lord knows, I probably won't get much out of him as it is," Nate told her as he headed for the door.

"If you need me call," Brenda called after him as he disappeared out the door.

Nate hurried out to his car and got inside. Starting it, he headed back toward his neighborhood. He had a general of idea of where David was but he wasn't entirely sure David even knew where he was. Nate had gotten that he was running from something but he hadn't been able to understand his brother that well. He really didn't know what was going on. Didn't know who or what his brother was running from.

Nate was going well over the speed limit as he headed back toward downtown LA. He just hoped he didn't run into any cops because he knew he wasn't stopping. As the traffic got heavier though he had to slow down. Reaching the down town area he made his way to the area he thought his brother was in. Slowing down more, I scanned the sidewalks. The traffic was heavy but there weren't many people out on the sidewalks.

Nate was getting ready to call him again when he spotted him. He was hidden in the shadows of a doorway. Nate had just barely noticed him. Pulling the car over to the side of the road, Nate put the car in park. Getting out he headed back toward his brother.

"Dave," he called out trying to get his brother's attention as he approached. Even in the dim light, Nate didn't miss the fear on his brother's face. Fear that was quickly replaced with relief as Dave recognized his brother.

"Nate thank-you for coming," Dave said taking a few tentative steps toward his brother. Nate could hear the fear in it. As David stepped out of the shadows, Nate also saw the bruises on his brother's tear stained face.

"Jesus, David what happened?" Nate asked.

"It was just a misunderstanding," Dave said in a shaky voice. "Can you just take me home, please?"

"I think calling the police and taking you to the hospital is a better idea."

"No," David said taking a step backwards. "I just want to forget what happened. I don't want to deal with the police," he told his brother. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

Nate could see the tears glistening in his brother's eyes. Could see the fear he was feeling. Nate wasn't sure what had happened but he could sense his brother withdrawing from him. Starting to hide within himself which he usually tended to do. Nate didn't want to let that happen. Closing the distance between them, Nate put his arms around David, trying to pull him into a hug. David resisted at first but as the tears started to come, he let Nate pull him close.

"Let me take you to the hospital," Nate whispered to him, concerned his brother might be seriously hurt.

"No. They might call the police. Just take me home," David said through his tears. "Take me home or I'll walk."

"Okay," Nate said with a sigh. He wasn't at all convinced his brother could actually carry out that threat but he also didn't feel like watching his brother attempt it. Keeping one arm around his brothers shoulders he led him to his car.

The ride home was silent. David still had tears running down his cheeks but they were silent tears. Nate wanted to ask what had happened again but he hesitated. He couldn't really comfort his brother and drive at the same time, and the tears he saw already hurt him. He hated seeing his brother this way. So vulnerable.

Pulling his car into the driveway, he parked behind Claire who was just getting home. David's car was still in the driveway. Nate wondered if lack of transportation was even the only reason Dave had called him. The only reason he wasn't trying to deal with this entirely on his own.

"What's going on?" Claire asked as Nate got out of his car and hurried around to his brother's side of the car. Dave was slowly trying to get out on his own.

"Easy, Dave," Nate said putting a supporting arm around his brother. "Claire go to the kitchen and get me a couple of the ice packs," Nate told his sister. He could see that the bruised side of his brother's face was swollen and when he had reached out to help his brother to his feet, Nate had noticed his swollen wrist.

"Okay," Claire said heading for the main house as Nate led David to his apartment.

"I'm fine," David said pulling away from his brother. He took a few steps on his own and then stopped. Holding his side as a wave of pain coursed through his body.

"Dave, you're hurt," Nate said putting his arm around his brother's shoulders. "You called me for help, let me help you."

Dave nodded. The two brothers made their way into Dave's apartment. Dave headed into the bathroom with sweat pants and a t-shirt to change into. Nate was starting to think he was taking to long when he came back out, still in the same shirt.

"Can you help me with the shirt?"

"Yeah sure," Nate said walking over to him. As he helped David slip the t-shirt off he cringed at the bruises he saw on the left side. No wonder he needed help getting the shirt off. He helped him with the new shirt as well.

"Here's the ice packs," Claire said walking in as Nate was getting David to sit down on the bed. "What happened?"

"Nothing," David reply.

"Yeah, sure. That's why you look like you lost a fight."

"Claire your not helping," Nate told his sister.

"_Why get on your sister Buddy Boy. You know you were thinking the same thing. Your brother always has been kind of a sissy hasn't he." _

Nate didn't dare look over his shoulder. He knew he'd see an image of his father there. The ghost seemed to pick the most inopportune times to appear.

"Well it does," Claire said defensively.

"Just get out of here Claire," Dave yelled getting to his feet and taking both of his siblings by surprise. "You have no idea what happened," he continued, taking a step toward Claire.

"Whoa, Dave calm down," Nate stepping between his brother and sister.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Claire said confused and hurt by her brother's outburst. It definitely wasn't like him to fly off the handle like that. She was concerned about him but she also wasn't going to put up with that kind of attitude from him.

"God I can't believe I just did that," Dave said sitting back down on the bed as the door closed behind Claire. "Especially seeing as she was partly right. Although it was more of a one sided fight."

"Dave what happened?" Nate asked grabbing a couple of towels and the ice packs Claire had brought, and sat down next to his brother. "Who did this?" he asked gently picking up David's swollen wrist that was resting on his leg and placing an ice pack wrapped in the towel underneath it.

"It doesn't matter. I probably asked for it anyway."

"Don't even say that," Nate told his brother. "No one deserves this," Nate told him reaching around him and gently applying the other ice pack to the swollen side of his brother's face.

"I should've been able to protect myself. Hell, I should've known what kind of person he was before I even went over there but I let myself be fooled."

"_Told you he was a sissy."_

"Dave what happened?" Nate asked again softly ignoring his father's voice.

"I met Travis on the internet. We went out a few times before tonight. Tonight he asked me to come back to his place. I went. I wanted to. I've felt so lonely for such a long time. Then I started to feel uncomfortable with what was going on and I told him to stop. He wouldn't though he kept trying to. . . Travis started getting angry. I'm not entirely sure what happened after that. I know he hit me a few times. I remembering falling against the table. Somehow I managed to get out of there and then I just ran. Like some coward, I just ran," David said starting to cry again.

"You're not a coward," Nate told him softly, pulling his brother close. Dave rested his head on his brother's shoulder crying once again.

"_You want to go beat this guy up don't you Buddy Boy."_

"_I don't even know where he lives," Nate told his father not bothering to deny his accusation. Why deny something that was true. He'd love to get a hold of this Travis guy._

"_You're still failing him Buddy Boy. You're the oldest. You're suppose to look out for you younger brother and sister."_

"_I've tried."_

"_Sure you have. That's why Dave always came home from school with black eyes. Why Claire had to learn to fight her own battles because you were off somewhere else. Claire doesn't really even know you. Now your back and this happens. Look at him. That guy beat him up. Possibly even raped him and your not doing a thing about it."_

"_I'm here for him now."_

"_Little late isn't it."_

Nate looked down at his brother who had managed to cry himself to sleep. Trying not to disturb him, Nate laid his brother back, placing his legs up in the bed. Nate grabbed a throw pillow from the love seat, and put it underneath David's injured wrist. Was it a sprain or was he hurt worse than that? Did he have any cracked ribs? Nate knew he had to convince David to get looked over he just wasn't sure how he could do that. Sure he could probably drag him there, but he'd probably aggravate the injuries doing that. He didn't want to hurt his brother anymore than he had already been hurt.

Standing up, he went to find the clothes Dave had on when he came home tonight. He could think of only one person he could call for advice but he needed to find his number. There was a possibility the number was still in Dave's phone. Finding the clothes he had on earlier, Nate looked through the pockets finding his brother's cell phone. Flipping it open he found the number he was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

crazybeef - thanks for the review! I know its been awhile but I finally gave the story an ending. Hope you like it.

stolendreams - thanks! glad you like the story.

BabyKeepItSurreal - here you go. I finally got around to finshing the story. Hope you like it.

TamakiChiaki - glad to hear you liked it. Sorry about the wait. I got sidetracked with real life and other projects.

* * *

"David? What's wrong? Do you realize how late it is?" came Keith's sleepy voice over the phone.

"It's not David, its his brother Nate."

"What's wrong. Is David okay?" Keith asked suddenly coming alert.

"David's hurt. He was beat up tonight. He's refusing to go to the police about it and won't go to the hospital because of the possibility of them calling in the police. Look, I know the two of you aren't seeing each other right now but I didn't know anyone else that could possibly help me out."

"Did you have anything particular in mind?" Keith asked concerned. More and more lately he was thinking that breaking up with David had been a mistake. He glanced down at his current partner. Lord knows that things with Eddie weren't going much better.

"Well I was thinking that if you went with us we can tell them it was already reported to the police. You could keep them from calling anyone else in."

"Where are you now?"

"His place."

"Okay. I'll come over there. Try to reason with him. Hopefully we can at least get him to let us take him to the hospital."

"Thanks."

"I'll be right there."

Nate hung up the phone and went over to his brother's bed. Sinking to the floor he leaned back against the bed to wait for Keith. Waiting in the silence, he listened to his brother's breathing. He could hear it getting more and more labored. Concerned Nate moved from his spot on the floor. He heard his brother moan and saw his eyes fluttering open.

"Relax David," Nate said softly.

"I was hoping it was a bad dream," David said trying to sit up and then laying back down when pain shot through his left side.

Nate stood up and headed into the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet he found some ibuprofen. Shaking two out he put the bottle away and left heading for the apartments small kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and headed back to his brother.

"Here take these," Nate said sitting on the side of his brother's bed. He slipped an arm under his brother's shoulders and helped him sit up. David took the pills his brother handed him and laid back down as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Nate called out before David could say anything. He had a feeling it would be Keith.

Sure enough, the door opened and Keith walked in.

"Dammit Nate, I told you I didn't want the police involved," David exclaimed struggling to sit up, his breaths starting to come in gasps. Nate slipped a supporting arm behind his brother.

"They don't need to be David," Keith said softly before Nate could say anything. "I'm hoping that even with everything we've been through you see me as more than just another police officer. I've helped you once let me help you again," he continued taking a couple of steps toward the bed.

"I just want to forget this happened," David said. Just like he wanted to forget Vegas had happened. He had called Keith then because he hadn't know who else who could possibly help him.

"I know," Nate said softly. "But its not just going to go away and your hurt. Let us take you to the hospital and get the medical attention you need."

"They'll start asking questions or even call the police."

"Not if they think you've already reported it," Keith told him. He walked over to the bed and knelt down. "I promise I'll keep them from asking questions," he told David looking in his former lover's eyes. "Trust me."

David looked back at Keith. Could see the sincerity and concern in his eyes. He turned to look at his brother to find the same concern in his brother's eyes. As much as he wanted to be mad at Nate, he couldn't be. He knew his brother had only been looking out for him, something David had wished for during the many years Nate had been gone.

David didn't say anything. He just nodded.

With Nate and Keith on either side of him, David slowly got to his feet. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, as pain shot up his side. Slowly, the three of them made their way to the cars.

"Nate Fisher," Dr. Morgan called coming out to the waiting room. Nate stood up and heading toward him. Keith was right behind him

"I'm Nate Fisher," Nate told him approaching the doctor. "How's Dave?" He asked as the doctor led them to an empty corner of the waiting room.

"I'm admitting it him. Your brother suffered four broken ribs on his left side. His right wrist is broken, and a hairline fracture of the cheek bone. I want to keep him under observation for awhile. We'll see how he's doing tomorrow evening and discuss releasing him then." Nate nodded. "I sure hope the police can find the guy that did this to him," Dr. Morgan said glancing over at Keith, who had simply been introduced as the officer assigned to the case.

"We're going to do our best," Keith said calmly without missing a beat.

"Can I see him?"

"He's in room 124," Dr. Morgan replied. "The pain medication on will cause drowsiness, so he might not be awake."

"Okay, thank you."

Dr. Morgan walked back through the double doors to the emergency room and Nate turned to Keith. "You going to come see him?"

Keith shook his head. "Nah, you go. David said the guy he met tonight was Travis right?"

"Yeah," Nate said.

"No last name?"

"No. Keith, you promised to keep this unofficial?"

"Yeah, and I will. However, I do plan on making sure this guy stays away from David from now own, unofficially of course."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Who me?" Keith said "Keep me updated on how David's doing will you?"

"Yeah sure," Nate told him.

As Keith headed for the exit, Nate headed down the hallway to the elevator. Taking the elevator to the first floor, Nate made his way to the first floor. Following the signs on the walls he eventually found room 124. Nate knocked softly and then walked in.

David was sleeping, but Nate could still see the pain on his brothers face. The bruising on his face had gotten even worse. His right wrist was in a cast. Nate walked over to the bed. He was thankful he had finally gotten David to come to the hospital. Now, he just had to figure out how and what to tell their mother in the morning.

His phone rang. Nate quickly answered it, not even looking at who it was. He didn't want the ringing to disturb David. "Hello?" he said into the phone as he walked toward the window.

"Nate, its Brenda. Is David okay?"

Keith walked into the bar and let his eyes adjust to the light. Once they were adjusted, he looked around. Word had it the guy he was looking for had come here. Keith finally spotted him in a corner booth with a sandy haired, blonde guy. He walked over to the two them.

"Are you Travis?" he asked the guy.

"Who's asking?" the guy said looking up.

"Name is Keith. You were with a friend of mine earlier in the night."

"And," Travis said not looking away though Keith could see a trace of fear in his eyes. Keith knew he could easily take the guy.

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from him, or next time you'll answer to me," Keith told him taking out his badge and letting the guy see it.

"Ah, yeah sure,"Travis said sliding backwards toward the wall a little bit.

Resisting the urge to punch the guy, Keith put his badge away and headed toward the exit. At the very least, he didn't think David would have to deal with Travis coming anywhere near him again. Problem was, there were other guys out there like Travis. He couldn't protect David from them.

Nate woke up to see the grey light of early morning coming through the window. He stood up from the chair he had fallen asleep in and stretched, trying to get the kinks out of his body. The chair had definitely had not been the most comfortable choices of places to sleep.

"Nate?" a sleepy voice said. Nate looked toward his brother to see that David was waking up.

"Hey, Dave," Nate said taking the last few steps toward the bed. He reached out and took a hold of his brother's left hand. "How you feeling."

"Not good," David answered. He glanced down at his wrist and saw the cast. "Guess I was hurt worse than I thought," he commented leaning his head back against the pillow.

"Yeah, and that's not the only broken bone either," Nate told him.

"Mom can't know the truth," David said looking at his brother with pleading eyes.

Nate nodded. David had a point. Their mother was going to be upset enough when she heard David was in the hospital. If she found out he had been beat up she'd insist on informing the police. Would probably not want David to go out alone.

"What do you want me to tell her then?"

"Tell her I slipped getting out of the shower."

Nate nodded. It was simple enough and believable. There was no reason she shouldn't believe it.

"How long am I going to be here?"

"At least the day. They may release you tonight. Either way, I don't want to see you back to work for a couple of days."

"You can't keep me from working."

"Sure I can. Not only am I your big brother, but I'm also your partner. Federico and I can handle things for a few days and if something does need to be ran by you, I know where you're at."

"There's already three funerals schedule for this week. One's tonight. I'm not even sure the body . . ."

"Relax, We'll handle it. You just concentrate on getting well," Nate told him. David nodded. "I'm going to head home. Let Mom know what happened and figure out what needs to be done. I have no doubt Mom will be here in a little bit."

David nodded again. Giving his brother's hand a quick squeeze, Nate headed toward the door. He reached out for the knob when Dave called out, "Nate."

Nate looked back at his brother.

"Thanks for coming tonight. For being there for me."

"Its no problem, David. I know we've had our differences, but you're my brother, I'm always going to be there for you, no matter what."

David nodded.

"Now, get some rest," Nate told him. "You're going to need it to deal with Mom when she gets here."

David started to smile but the movement hurt, and he winced in pain.

"Looks like I'll have to remember not to make you laugh anytime soon," Nate told him. "I'll be back later. Take it easy."

Nate turned and left the room. Walking down the hallway, he knew he had made the right decision to stay. His siblings needed him. It was about time he started being the big brother he should've been all these years.

The End!


End file.
